


Sunset Dates and Sunny Days

by Jeb



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, If I update this ever, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeb/pseuds/Jeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you closed your eyes, you could almost feel your feet toeing at the sand; you could almost breathe in the ocean breeze and feel the wind cascade across your bare shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Dates and Sunny Days

You watched the slow eruption of color passing above as the blue sky turned into an orange gold and the white clouds began to hold a pink hue. Eyes roving over the rolling scenery in front of you, you felt a tug on your already smiling lips as you began to grin. With a deep inhale, you leaned back on to the grass, which crinkled beneath your weight, and let your feet slide across the gravel below them. 

If you closed your eyes, you could almost feel your feet toeing at the sand; you could almost breathe in the ocean breeze and feel the wind cascade across your bare shoulders. You allowed your eyelids to slowly slide shut. You felt the landscape drag away to reveal a burning summer's afternoon in place of the frosty fall evening. You felt the waves course over your legs and almost felt your clothes grow damp from the water. 

You let out a breathy exhale, air flowing from your nose and then your mouth. Behind your eyelids, beautiful hills of sand and flowing shores spread out along a beach; along your home. You had moved to the city for work but the beach you had grown up near would always be your home. 

Cracking an eye open, you dully noticed how the scenery in front of you had shifted. The golden rays that had curled and intermingled with the clouds had all but vanished, traces of the hue still lingering atop a darkening sky. The clouds were a fading gray; you hadn't realized how long you had been fantasizing about sweet summer days on top of sandy shores. Curling your body upwards, you rose to a seated position. 

You promptly let out a yelp at hearing an echoing boom. The sound seemed to shake the ground to its core, vibrations reverberating through your bones and sending shivers along your skin. Eyes wide and breath withheld, you whipped your head this way and that to try and locate the sound. 

Your eyes fell upon the looming mountain, of which you had never had any intention of going near and now that lack of want seemed to increase. You watched as Mount Ebott began to shake. Narrowing your eyes, your gaze fell upon what appeared to be a horned figure, but you were too far away to tell. 

Fear prompting your decisions now, you jumped to your feet and began to dart away from the urban area you had come to rest in and bolted back to the city you inhabited. Your shoes slid against the gravel, sending the rocks scattering and sliding beneath your feet with what might have been a satisfying crackle. The earth was still shaking but the sound had long since faded, or perhaps you had just gone deaf to it. All you could hear was the sound of gravel smashing against the soles of your shoes and, oddly enough, crashing waves. 

As if willed by the shaking alone, the sun began to appear back over the horizon it had descended beneath just a scant few minutes earlier. 

You released the breath you had been holding, hacking coughs sizzling from the back of a now sore throat. You turned your eyes towards the sun, finding the light over that accursed mountain, and found yourself struck with the thought that it was beautiful. 

Fearful and with adrenaline surging through your veins, you slipped back into the city walls that you hated so much and ran frantically back to your house. You may have been twenty five, you may have been a grown woman, but you found yourself with the desire to do nothing more than cry and race back to your home. 

You allowed the former desire to occur, as the latter couldn't reasonably happen with the time you predicted you had left on this earth, and sobbed as you ran. The ground stopped shaking but you didn't register it over gulping breaths and pounding feet. 

Looking back towards the sky, you realized that the light had not come from the sun, but instead Mount Ebott. Heart pounding and lungs aching, you watched the light fade into oblivion. You forced yourself to breathe as the sight captured you, enthralled you, and turned your gaze away from it. 

Your feet slammed against the pavement with a vigor that, in the moment, you felt could never be matched. Your breathing was ragged and erratic as you pushed onward, away from that mountain. Every time you closed your eyes to blink, you could see the image of your home, marred against a mountain lit sky. 

You weren't the only one in the street, a fact you found out after nearly being smeared into the oblivion that that light had faded into as a car ignored the stop sign in front of it in what was no doubt a bad dash to get home. To be safe. 

You panted against the pain and waved the driver off after they had almost killed you, although, you doubted they cared much. The car was already roaring down the street before you could lift your arm. 

The car had been so close to hitting you that you had to stop, and the pain searing through your side made you wonder if the car actually had hit you. One glance back at Mount Ebott and you reminded yourself that hit or not, you were going to die.

The light was back, a shining beacon against a night sky. It was as if the mountain was a planet of its own, viewing a sunrise as the earth descended into darkness. You kept running. 

Tears rained down and dribbled on to the pavement. You took long strides on both the street and the sidewalk depending on if you had to dodge someone or not. After what felt like centuries, your apartment came into view. You ran to it and literally slammed into the front door, finding it locked. Tugging on the door handle and peering into the lobby, you found it uninhabited. Not even the elderly man who was almost always in the lobby resided beyond the door you were now tugging on. 

Lungs screaming, legs on fire, you ran to the other side of the building. Your legs wobbled and you felt ready to just give up after finding the front door locked. Dashing through the alley that lead to the back door, you bit back the urge to open your mouth and sob. 

The ground shook again. You hadn't registered it stopping until you felt the alarming quivers beneath your soles and found that it felt much different than when you were running earlier. You found yourself stumbling every few seconds, the shakes intense yet subtle. 

You tripped over the steps that led up to the back door. You wished that you had a railing to hold on to. 

The building in front of you, you could no longer see Mount Ebott. You could, however, see the brilliant rays of light marring the dark night sky, so bright that it blocked out the stars that were already almost winked out of existence by the city lights. You grabbed at the door knob, turned it once, and let out an audible breath at finding it unlocked. You wrenched the door open and dashed inside.

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been a while.


End file.
